


Short Stacks

by Talskar



Series: Talskar's Pancake-Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Monkeys, Pancakes, Scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talskar/pseuds/Talskar
Summary: Short Stacks is a series of short stories and test chapters for my MCU Headcannon PancakeVerse.New - A Helpful Assistant (Alya and H.E.N.R.Y.)
Relationships: Alya Fitz/H.E.N.R.Y., Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Talskar's Pancake-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620745
Kudos: 4





	Short Stacks

**Author's Note:**

> So, what is this place?
> 
> A collection of short stories all fitting into my head cannon verse? 
> 
> or
> 
> A place where I can test ideas without putting too much weight into their further development?
> 
> or
> 
> A place where I can pop out pesky ideas that have been lingering in my head so I can stop thinking about them for a bit and actually get to other work?
> 
> Probably that last one.... but anyways. Stories here will be considered PancakeVerse canon compliant unless they're rewritten for or otherwise integrated into larger stories.

* * *

A Helpful Assistant

Sunday, Sometime in 2021  
FitzSimmons Cottage,  
Nr Dunkeld, Perth and Kinross Scotland ****

**10:48 am - The Living Room**

The warm sun shining across the floor. The smell of browned butter still lingering in the air. Even the sound of dishes clattering in the distance isn’t enough of a distraction for the focused mind of Alya FitzSimmons. It’s no wonder that she doesn’t flinch when a little monkey with a fuzzy green glow jumps onto the coffee table to get a better look at whatever she could be doing.

"Sutures." The little girl with the white hair holds out her hand expectantly.

“I can’t help you there.” H.E.N.R.Y. the fluorescent green monkey, sticks his tail out as he leans over the collection of high grade medical equipment below him. “I’m pretty sure dental floss isn’t supposed to be used like this anyways.”

The girl drops her hand. Turning towards the artificial capuchin with a disappointed look on her face. “You’re not being a helpful assistant.“

“I would love to help… but I’m incorporeal.”

The little five year old puts her hands on her hips, ready to discipline the emerald monkey. “No excuses.” Pointing towards herself, “I’m the famous surgeon and you’re my helpful assistant.” She turns back towards the fabric doll on the ground in front of her. “And the patient is right there. You really need to work on your bedside manner.”

Sitting with a too silent thump. “I don’t think this is what your parents had in mind when they designed my protocols.”

The pint sized professional stares at her makeshift operating theater, clearly lost in thought. Until finally, a decision is made. “You’re right.”

The monkey looks up from the doll.

“Tape is better.” In a heartbeat, the little surgeon grabs for the sellotape, pulls and cuts a length, then positions the black television remote to the dolls arm before wrapping the tape around both ends.

Pausing to consider her work, Alya then turns back towards her pile of equipment. With her attention elsewhere, H.E.N.R.Y. leans forward to inspect her work. “That is pretty clever though.”

“Da is always losing the remote.” She turns back with a rolled ball of athletic tape in hand.

Unraveling the end, she starts to wrap around the dolls arm to cover the clear sellotape. “You can’t lose something that is attached to you.“

The fact that there is clearly not enough doll arm for the amount of athletic tape goes unnoticed to both the doctor and her assistant. She simply continues to wrap the entire arm until the whole roll has been used. Taking note to tuck in a small blue cylinder on a keychain near the hand before stepping back to admire her work. “This is just a facsimile…”

“Clearly.” H.E.N.R.Y. stands before hopping down next to her.

Alya continues, “…but this should work at full scale.“ Nodding her head in confirmation of her prediction.

Henry, slowly leaning over the doll, “Seems effective, but why the laser pointer?”

Looking down at her hands, a small smile forming, “The patient requested a laser finger.”

Somewhere behind the pair, a drawer is closed and Fitz walks past the entrance to the kitchen. “Jemma, have you seen the remote?”

**Author's Note:**

> So... Alya and H.E.N.R.Y. 
> 
> Long story... For reasons, I was thinking about what Jemma Simmons doctorates could be in. We just assume Biology and Chemistry but Coulson specifically says they're in things that he can't pronounce. He could possibly be referring to her actual dissertations subjects and not the general field of research but I was feeling weird about it and so I found myself using google again. 
> 
> In PancakeVerse, I already have a university selected for Jemma (University of Sheffield... I know, but I'm saying her dad worked there as a Chemistry professor and they would go to school together because she would be basically 10 at the time), so I started with looking at their doctoral programs to get some ideas. I did get some but I wanted to check the canon again so I spent some time in the Wikis but ALSO digging around the other versions of Jemma Simmons as well.
> 
> So, Jemma Simmons is present in Marvel Comics, some games and at least one Spiderman animated series. In the comics they mention degrees such as Xenobiology and Quantum Physics... long story a little shorter... I started looking at the Leo Fitz stuff as well and rediscovered (I swear I knew about it before but forgot)... H.E.N.R.Y.
> 
> In the comics, Fitz has a holographic monkey assistant named H.E.N.R.Y.
> 
> So... this got me thinking and some things came to mind. I'm not going to bore you with everything, and some of it I want to wait for some stories I have cooked up but.... what if H.E.N.R.Y. in the MCU, is like J.A.R.V.I.S. instead of the assistant he was in the comics? And what if, Fitz and Simmons needed a security assistant and baby monitor of sorts at their cottage? And what if this could be a representation of a Capuchin monkey while supervising Alya and they could have a tea party that is actually a play-surgery and they can go on wild and crazy adventures together?
> 
> See what I mean? 
> 
> Anyways... because I'm me, I needed to actually have the acronym mean something. And since I'm pretty sure the comics never defined it, I had to do it myself. So now, I present to you...
> 
> The Home Envoy, and Nanny Relief for Youths (H.E.N.R.Y.). 
> 
> I have about 12 story ideas floating around already and at least 2 blocked out but... feel free to run with the H.E.N.R.Y. idea and be sure to google some of those comic book images of Fitz's holographic monkey assistant.


End file.
